New Life With Scarlet String !
by Namikaze Akane
Summary: DISCONTINUED! CEK ALASANNYA DI CHAPTER 8
1. Pertemuan dengannya

Kushina pov~

Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, aku murid dari pindahan dari Uzushai High School, dan sekarang aku belajar di Konoha High School. Aku pindah dari sekolah yang aku cintai itu, yaa… dengan berat hati. Alasan aku pindah karena kedua orang tua ku dan kakakku telah tiada. Dan aku pun di suruh pindah oleh bibiku, Bibi Tsunade untuk pindah, dan katanya keluargaku memiliki rumah di sana dan dekat dengan rumah Bibi, jadi keselamatanku bisa lebih terjamin.

Pagi ini hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah, dan rambutku ku biarkan di gerai, terkadang aku sebal dengan rambut merahku ini, karena saat aku masih di Uzushai aku selalu di ejek dengan kata 'Tomat', jadi siapa saja yang mengejekku dengan itu, siap-siap saja dia akan masuk UGD selama 2 hari dengan kondisi mengenaskan

"Uzumaki, silahkan masuk !" kata seorang Sensei yang 'teridentifikasi' adalah Orochimaru-Sensei

Lalu aku masuk sambil mengehela nafas panjang, dan aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang akan membawaku ke lembaran baru kehidupanku

Normal pov~

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu !" kata Sensei itu

'Baiklah, kau dengar saja nanti Bi, aku memperkenalkan diri seperti apa !'

Flashback

"Hei Kushina, kemari dulu" kata Tsunade yang sedang berada di rumahnya, dan saat itupun Kushina belum pindah ke rumahnya yang baru

"Iya… Ada apa ?"

"Menurutku, kau itu seperti laki-laki ! Berjalan saja seperti laki-laki yang sedang berlari mengejar seorang perempuan. Ckckckck….. Ya ampun… Nee-chan… Kenapa kau merawatnya seperti laki-laki ! Bagaimana dia akan mendapatkan jodohnya dengan cepat… Dia kan sebentar lagi berumur 18 tahun…"

"Hei…hei… Bi ! Apa maksud perkataanmu itu ? aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah ! dan kenapa kau melenceng dari topik pembicaraan, dan malah mengadu pada Kaa-san yang berada di atas, kasian Kaa-san yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang kau ganggu dengan pengaduan yang aneh itu !"

"Tapi Kushina, kau ini seorang perempuan, tak mungkin kau terus hidup sendirian terus menerus, dan lagi pula aku tidak melenceng dari topik pembicaraan. Jadi, aku ingin kau berubah menjadi anak perempuan yang sesungguhnya ! Aku tak suka melihatmu begini terus ! Dan Arashi pernah mengadu padaku, katanya adik perempuannya malah bertingkah seperti laki-laki ! Bergulat, senang membuat onar dan lainnya. Padahal dia mengingini kau itu berubah menjadi seorang perempuan yang baik, anggun, dan bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik"

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupanku yang begini ! Aku tidak bisa berubah lagi !"

"Tidak ada alasan, besok kau harus mengikuti kursus khusus perempuan ! Mulai dari memasak, berdansa, merawat wajah dan tubuh, serta 'Cara berjalan' yang sekarang akan hilang ! jadi nikmati saja cara berjalanmu yang sekarang sampai pada akhirnya semua akan berubah ! Khihihihihihi…."

Flashback End

Kushina pov~

'Baiklah Bi, dengan ini semua penderitaan ku akan berakhir sampai di sini'

Jalan dengan kaki kanan terlebih dahulu, jalan dengan anggun, jangan terlalu mengambil langkah yang terlalu jauh, berjalan dengan anggun…. Dan tetap bertahan… Hadap kanan… dan tundukkan kepala dengan pelan…

"Selamat pagi, nama ku Kushina Uzumaki, aku murid pindahan dari Uzushai High School, aku merupakan keponakan dari Tsunade-Sensei. Sekian"

"Ada yang ingin bertanya ?"

"Dimana kau tinggal ?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

"Apa-apaan itu ? pertanyaan tidak bermutu !" kataku yang tak tahan karena mereka menanyakan hal-hal pribadi terlalu jauh

'BRAK'

"SUDAH ! Uzumaki silahkan duduk di samping Uchiha"

Ya sudah, aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dudukku, bersama dengan seorang anak yang bernama Uchiha, tampaknya dia baik. Rambutnya hitam, mungkin saja dia dapat membantuku !

"Hai ! Namaku Mikoto Uchiha !" katanya saat aku duduk, dia tersenyum manis dan kata-katanya juga ramah

"Hai ! Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik ya !" kataku, kurasa baru pertama kalinya aku ramah pada seseorang seperti ini selain keluargaku

"Wah… Kau pasti pintar seperti Bibimu, disini Bibimu orang yang paling disegani, karena dia hebat, kaya dan berpengetahuan luas serta…"

"Dia pemilik sekolah ini !" kataku, entah kenapa banyak aku mendengar bisikan dari murid yang lain sama seperti anak ini, tapi anak ini yang berani terang-terangan membicarakannya padaku

"Ehmmm…. Uzumaki, Uchiha apa kita bisa melanjutkan pelajaran ?"

"Baiklah Sensei !"

Kemudian pelajaran yang membosankan itupun di mulai. Saat pelajaran usai…

"Baiklah… Sampai disini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini !"

'KRINGGGG…..'

"Hei Kushina-Chan, rumahmu ada di mana sih ?" kata Miko-Chan ( Panggilan yang di khususkan padaku )

"Oh kau tau perumahan elite di dekat Restaurant Ramen Ichiraku itukan ?"

"Tentu saja, jika seorang anak Konoha tidak mengenalnya, berarti dia tidak tau kehidupan Konoha tanpa Ichiraku !"

"Oke… oke… Jadi rumahku ada disana, No. 25 Blok J"

"Itu rumahmu atau rumah Tsunade-Sensei ?"

"Itu rumah keluargaku, rumah Tsunade-Sensei berada di No. 8 Blok H, dulu aku tinggal dengan Tsunade-Sensei"

"Ohh… Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya !" lalu Mikoto pun berlari kearah seorang cowok

"Hei Miko-Chan !" aku yang penasaran pun berpura-pura ingin mengembalikan barang

"Lho ada apa Kushina-Chan ?"

"Ini siapa ya ? Kok aku baru melihatnya ! Jangan-jangan dia pacar~hmmpp~"

"Shtttt…. Jangann… Kalau kau bilang aku pacaran dengannya, maka aku bisa mati ! Baiklah akan aku jelaskan" kata Miko-Chan yang membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang aku rasa itu sebuah gudang, dan anak itu pun ikut juga dengan tampang yang sok 'Cool'

"Hei, Kenapa kita kesini Miko ?" kata anak itu

"Kushina-Chan, dia ini pacarku, ketua kelas kita, sekaligus juara umum sekolah kita, jika anak perempuan mengetahui bahwa aku berpacaran dengan dia, aku akan mati di keroyok oleh anggota Fans Club-nya ! Oh iya, namanya Fugaku Uchiha"

"Udah Miko ! Orang tuamu udah nelfon dari tadi, katanya orang tua mu dan orangtua ku sedang menunggu di Restaurant Ramen Ichiraku" katanya yang seenak kentutnya mengajak Miko-Chan pergi *dibantai Itachi

"Oh oke, kalau begitu tunggu aku di mobil saja, tapi suruh mobilnya berputar dulu, agar orang tidak curiga kalau kita masuk ke mobil yang sama !" saran Miko-Chan

"Hn.."

"Oh… Aku kira dia siapa ! Tapi dia tadi kok gak ada di kelas ?"

"Dia ada pertemuan dengan guru dan Tsunade-Sensei dari pagi hingga tadi saat pulang"

"Oh… Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya !" aku pun pergi meninggalkan Miko-Chan

Normal pov~

Anak berambut merah panjang itupun masuk ke sebuah rumah mewah, di pagarnya tertulis Kushina

"BIIIII !"

"Ada apa Kushina, kenapa dipagar tertulis Kushina, bukan Uzumaki ?"

"Ada sebuah alasan kenapa itu di lakukan ! Kau akan tau tak berapa lama lagi !" kata Tsunade

"Huhhh….. Seenaknya saja !"

'BLAM'

Malam pun tiba

'Kenapa Bibi menyembunyikan alasannya. Toh, itukan hakku, karena rumah ini milikku ! Padahal dia telah berjanji kalau aku telah lulus kursus dengan baik, rumah ini akan di serahkan padaku'

'Pip….Pip….' suara terkuncinya sebuah mobil

"Kushina ! Hei ! Turun !"

Kushina pov~

'Ada apa lagi ini ? Malam-malam ada tamu, jangan-jangan itu Miko-Chan'

Aku kemudian merapikan rambutku, merapikan piama yang ku pakai dan mencuci mukaku serta melapnya dengan handuk khusus yang di berikan Kaa-san. Lalu setelah selesai aku turun, lho…

"Hei Kushina, perkenalkan, ini teman Kaa-san mu ! Namanya Misaki Namikaze, beri hormat !"

Lho, dia teman Kaa-san, berarti aku harus hormat dengan dia ! Jangan permalukan sosok ibuku di depannya !

"Halo, Namaku Kushina Uzumaki ! Salam kenal !"

'Bagus ! kau sudah mulai terbiasa Kushina' pikirku dalam batin, semoga apa yang Aniki cita-citakan bisa terwujud

"Wahhhh….. Ternyata dia memang cantik dan mirip seperti ibunya ! Dan mukanya tidak berbeda jauh dengan dia saat masih bayi !"

'Apa ? Dia mengenaliku sejak bayi ? Apa saja yang ia ketahui tentangku ? Dan sejauh apa ?'

"Minato, Minato !" katanya, entah anaknya yang bernama Minato entah siapa

"Kaa-san, jangan memanggilku ada apa ?" katanya, senyumannya yang lembut, tampak sosoknya kalau dia itu anak yang sopan, baik, tenang, cerdas, bijak, dan tentu saja ganteng

"Ahh… Ini dia, Kushina, perkenalkan namanya Minato Namikaze, anaknya teman Kaa-san mu !" kata Bibi

"Hai, namaku Kushina Uzumaki !" lalu kami bersalaman, entah kenapa aku deg-degan sekali, mukaku serasa memerah

"Jadi dia adalah anak yang telah di takdirkan untuk bersamaku ?" katanya

"APA ?"

Minato pov~

Rambutnya yang merah itu bagaikan syal yang menghangatkan, dia cantik, mempesona, apa aku berhak untuk menyukainya ?

"Lho Kushina belum tau apa-apa ya ?" kata Kaa-san

"Belum, emangnya ada apa ? dan apa maksud dari perkataan anak ini ?" kata Kushina sambil menunjuk ke arahku

Deg…Deg…'Kenapa ini ? jantungku tidak pernah berdetak sekencang ini, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia ini sangat CANTIK'

"Hei Minato ! Dengar tidak ? Ayo duduk !" kata Kaa-san

"Tampaknya keduanya tampak terpesona, Minato terpesona dengan kecantikan Kushina, Kushina pun terpesona dengan kegantengan Minato" kata Bibi Tsunade

"Apa ? Tidak mungkin !" kata Kushina yang muka memerah

"Lho, Minato, kenapa mukamu seperti kepiting rebus"

"Ahh… Tidak.. Hehehe…." Baka ! Kenapa aku malah 'Blushing' di depan Kushina ! Tapi ternyata dia juga Blushing

"Baiklah, ini dokumentasi tentangmu yang dikirimkan Kaa-sanmu padaku" kata Kaa-san pada Kushina

Kushina pov~

'Apa ? Kenapa ada dokumentasi tentangku pada Bibi Misaki ? Memang dia adalah temannya Kaa-san, tapi sejauh yang aku tau Kaa-san tak pernah membiarkan aku dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan temannya saat reuni di Konoha Ballrooms saja tidak di perbolehkan untuk membawaku mengambil kue. Tapi kenapa dengan Bibi ini ?'


	2. Flashback

'Apa? Kenapa ada dokumentasi tentangku pada Bibi Misaki ? Memang dia adalah temannya Kaa-san, tapi sejauh yang aku tau Kaa-san tak pernah membiarkan aku dekat dengan orang lain, bahkan temannya saat reuni di Konoha Ballrooms saja tidak di perbolehkan untuk membawaku mengambil kue. Tapi kenapa dengan Bibi ini?'

Chapter 2

Lalu Bibi Misakipun memberikannya padaku, sebuah album yang cukup besar, berwarna merah, sama seperti rambutku, dan di depannya tertulis Kushina Uzumaki, dan tulisannya merupakan tulisan tangan Kaa-san

"Boleh ku buka albumnya?" tanya Bibi Misaki

"Tentu saja" kataku sambil tersenyum pahit, aku mengenang semua kenangan yang pernah ku lalui bersama Kaa-san

Lalu akupun ikut tertarik dengan album dokumentasi tentangku itu, tampaknya Kaa-san memang berhubungan sahabat yang sangat baik dengan Bibi Misaki, di balik setiap foto terdapat keterangan tentang apa yang terjadi di foto itu

"Dan ini saat aku menggendongmu saat kau masih bayi, kau sangat manis! Bahkan ada yang berusaha untuk menggendongmu juga" Bibi Misaki tertawa terkikik, begitu pula Bibi Tsunade. Sedangkan Minato hanya mengeluarkan semburat merah dari wajahnya

Normal pov~

"Maksudnya, kejadiannya sangat lucu! Hihihihi… Ja-jadi begini…"

Flashback

Di rumah Kushina

"Arashi" di depan rumah Kushina berdirilah Minato dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, tentunya karena ingin segera bermain dengan Arashi

"Hai Minato!" kata seorang anak berambut merah jabrik yang keluar dari rumah mewah itu

"Arashi, apa ibumu sudah datang?" tanya Bibi Misaki

"Oh.. Sudah, baru saja datang"

"Hai, Wah ada tamu rupanya, silahkan masuk!" kata Kaa-sannya Kushina

"Terima kasih" lalu Bibi Misaki masuk bersama dengan Minato. Minato langsung ergi bermain dengan Arashi

"Oh iya, mana bayimu? Katanya selama ini kau menginap di rumahmu yang di desa ya?"

"Iya, soalnya udara di sana baik untuk pemulihan, apa lagi baru keluar dari rumah sakit, tak terasa 2 bulan lamanya, eh… sekarang malah ada di sini, tak menyangka" kata Kaa-sannya Kushina

"Jadi, bayimu perempuan ya?"

"Iya, ini dia, namanya Kushina. Kushina, beri salam pada Bibi Misaki!"

Lalu tangan Kushina malah mengarah ke arah Minato yang berada di belakang Bibi Misaki, dengan tersenyum Kushina membuka mata violetnya itu dan memangdang ke arah Minato. Lalu Arashi malah memegang tangan Kushina, Kushina lalu menangis, Arashi jadi bingung

"Lho, adik kecil kenapa menangis? Kamu kan cantik, jadi jangan nangis!" kata Minato yang juga mulai mengelus pipi Kushina. Semuanya kaget termasuk dengan Bibi Misaki

"Minato, apa kamu menyukai Kushina?" Tanya Bibi Misaki

"Aku sangat menyukainya Kaa-san! Bii… Apa aku boleh menggendong Kushina ?"

"Minato, kita masih kecil, aku saja di larang menggendongnya" kata Arashi

"Tapi... Aku mau menggendong Kushina"

"Minato, nanti saja ya! Kalau sudah agak besar! Nanti Kushina jatuh gimana? Kamu mau Kushina terluka karena jatuh?" Tanya Kaa-sannya Kushina

Minato menggeleng, "Ya sudah, aku tidak apa-apa, tapi di kasur saja aku ingin bermain dengannya, aku sangat ingin mengelus pipinya, dia sangat cantik, dan apa aku boleh bersama Kushina terus sampai besar?"

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Arashi yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan kawannya ini

"Aku ingin menikah dengannya, terus dengannya, rasanya dia sangat cantik, bahkan mengalahkan Kaa-sannya sendiri"

Semua orang kaget dengan apa yang di katakan Minato

"Hihihihi…. Ternyata, benar perasaanku, Minato menyukai Kushina! Kalau begitu kita jodohkan saja ya?" kata Kaa-sannya Kushina

"Iya, benar! Tapi aku harus kembali ke rumah, karena aku harus mengurus acara keluara nanti malam, apa kau bisa datang?" Tanya Bibi Misaki kepada Kaa-sannya Kushina

"Maaf Misaki, aku tidak bisa datang! Aku harus menjaga Kushina" tolak Kaa-sannya Kushina, yang sebenarnya ingin datang

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku dan Minato pulang ya!"

"Apa? Pulang sekarang? Aku tidak mau!" tapi Minato yang saat itu tidak mau pulang di seret sama orang tuanya.

Saat di mobil

"Huaaa… Kushina! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Tangis Minato di mobil melihat Kushina yang sedang tertidur pulas di pelukan Kaa-sannya

Flashback end

"Lalu Tou-sanmu pindah tugas, jadi kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi" kata Bibi Misaki

"Oh… Jadi begitu, tapi AKU DI JODOHKAN DENGANNYA?" kata Kushina menunjuk ke arahku

"Iya, itu yang di katakan oleh ibumu di surat terakhirnya saat dia mengirimkan foto terakhirnya padaku"

Kushina pov~

Yang benar saja, anak bayi di jodohkan! Mana tau aku saat itu! Gak masuk akal deh!

"Ini suratnya" kata Bibi Misaki mengulurkan surat yang di kirimkan Kaa-san padanya

Pada Misaki Namikaze

Misaki, masih ingatkah kau pada perjodohan yang kita lakukan pada anak kita? Tampaknya, sebentar lagi anakku harus pergi dengan anakmu. Memang Kushina belum tau apa-apa, tapi aku akan mengatakan padanya tentang itu, semoga saja dia menyetujui keputusan yang kita ambil

Semoga saja kita masih ada saat mereka menikah nantinya

"Itu saja, memang singkat, tapi stelah membaca berulang kali barulah aku mengerti apa yang Kaa-sanmu maksudkan di surat itu"

"Jadi.. Pantas saja selama ini Kaa-san selalu mencegahku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukan oleh cowok, ternyata karena ada seseorang yang menungguku sejak kecil yang akan aku dampingi" kataku, aku mulai berpikir tentang itu semua

"Jadi kau sudah paham kursus yang aku suruh itu? Itu untuk melatihmu menjadi seorang perempuan"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa aku paham semua yang dikatakan Bibi Tsunade dan Bibi Misaki

"Lebih baik aku naik, aku mengantuk, maaf! Aku tidur dulu, selamat malam!"

Tak dapat aku berpikir dengan jernih, malam ini terasa sangat lama! Entah kenapa aku merasa gelisah, dan aku hanya membayangkan muka Minato Namikaze!

Jam 12 Malam

Aku masih tidak bisa tidur, ada apa ini?

'Tok tok'

"Ya, siapa?"

"Ini aku Minato"

'Ada apa dia datang ke sini? Dia belum pulang?' batinku

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk!" lalu aku menyalakan lampu kamar, memang aku terbiasa tidur dengan lampu yang sudah di matikan

Lalu aku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, aku lihat dia mengenakan piamanya

"Lho, Minato-kun tidak pulang?" tanyaku mencoba ramah padanya agar aku terbiasa dengannya

"Tidak, Kaa-san tadi menyuruhku tinggal disini selama 2 bulan penu, ternyata Kaa-san pergi ke luar negeri tapi aku tidak di beri tahu. Karena kau yang memiliki rumah, bolehkah aku tinggal disini selama 2 bulan?"

"Tentu saja. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang agak pribadi tentangmu? Kan kau akan tinggal disini"

"Tentu"

"Oke, kalau begitu berapa umurmu? dan tanggal ulang tahunmu?" lalu aku mencari sebuah notes agar aku bisa mencatat semuanya

"Ini kah yang kau butuhkan?" katanya padaku sambil menyerahkan notes yang ada fotonya dengan aniki

"Lho, kau memiliki banyak foto dengan aniki ya?" tanyaku yang kembali duduk

"Tentu, tapi sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkan aku duduk terlebih dahulu?"

"Oh iya, maaf aku lupa. Silahkan" aku bergeser sedikit agar dia bisa duduk juga

"Terima kasih" lalu dia duduk "Arashi dan aku dulu memang bersahabat, tak aku sangka saja ternyata dia mendahuluiku"

"Oh… Makanya kau sering berkunjung ke rumahku dulu"

"Iya, umurku 22 tahun, aku lahir tanggal 25 Januari"

"Jadi kau seumuran dengan Arashi, tapi Arashi sekarang kalau masih hidup pasti berumur 23 tahun"

"Iya, dan boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa? Tentu saja belum! Kan aku harus menikah denganmu!" kataku terang-terangan

"Oh begitu, jadi apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin, aku tidak terlalu yakin, aku mungkin menyukaimu, tapi aku belum bisa mencintaimu"

"Jadi sekarang aku boleh bicara?"

"Tentu"

"Dari dulu aku di kerubungi banyak fans, mudah-mudahan kau bisa membantuku kali ini!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Berpura-pura jadi pacarku!"

"Emangnya kamu gak suka pada salah satu fansmu ? Pasti mereka baik-baik dan cantik"

"Emang sih, aku bisa saja menjadikan salah satu dari mereka jadi pacarku, tapi Kaa-san melarangku pacaran, katanya aku sudah di jodohkan, dan hatiku sudah di bawa seseorang"

"Mungkin saja sih, tapi aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok, malam ini aku akan memikirkannya dahulu"

Rasanya setelah aku bicara dengannya aku mengantuk, lalu aku berbaring, dia belum keluar dari kamarku

"Gomen, bolehkah kau keluar, rasanya aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur!" kataku padanya "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya"

"Baiklah, selamat malam!" katanya sambil menutup pintu

Minato pov~

Dia menyuruhku menutup pintu kamarnya, aku keluar dan berjalan ke kamarku yang berada di sebelah kamarnya

Aku juga mulai mengantuk, entah kenapa pikiranku masih saja memikirkan Kushina. Ah…

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin tidur, kamarku memang belum rapi, besok pulang dari kantor aku akan merapikannya

"Minato…"

"Ngh…"

"Minato…"

"Ngh…"

"Hei, ini udah jam 7 lebih, apa kau tidak ke kantor?"

"Ha? Ntar aja Kaa-san, kan aku ke kantornya jam 8.30"

"Hei, ini aku Kushina, aku mau ke sekolah, tadi Kaa-sanmu telpon, katanya kau harus bangun jam 7 dan harus ke kantor sekarang juga!"

Lalu aku bangun, mulai membuka mataku, yang di depanku sekarang bukan Kaa-san tapi Kushina

"Oh, Go-gomen! Aku kira aku masih ada di rumahku!"

"Hn… Oh iya, aku pergi sekolah dulu dengan Bibi Tsunade ya!"

"Iya, nanti aku akan kunci pintunya"

Lalu dia keluar dari kamarku, dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, jam 8, aku hari ini sedang malas ke kantor. Toh kan aku baru pindah rumah. Lalu aku menelpon kantor, dan aku mendapatkan izin

Aku mulai menyusun buku, foto, dan semua barang-barangku yang belum semuanya tersusun rapi. Setelah selesai akupun pergi ke kamar Kushina, orang yang akan menjadi istriku, kamarnya berwarna putih, di dinding terdapat fotonya dan keluarganya. Diatas meja ada sebuah diary, aku ragu… Jika aku buka, mungkin dia akan marah, tapi aku ingin tau apa perasaannya padaku, ya sudah, aku buka sajalah


	3. Pernyataan perasaan

Aku mulai menyusun buku, foto, dan semua barang-barangku yang belum semuanya tersusun rapi. Setelah selesai akupun pergi ke kamar Kushina, orang yang akan menjadi istriku, kamarnya berwarna putih, di dinding terdapat fotonya dan keluarganya. Diatas meja ada sebuah diary, aku ragu… Jika aku buka, mungkin dia akan marah, tapi aku ingin tau apa perasaannya padaku, ya sudah, aku buka sajalah

Chapter 3

Tanggal 2 April

Hari ini ada seorang laki-laki datang ke rumahku dan dia datang bersama Kaa-sannya, entah kenapa aku deg-degan saat bertemu dengannya, dia baik, tinggi, ganteng dan ya bisa di bilang dia adalah tipe pria idamanku

Tadi dia masuk ke kamarku, tutur katanya lembut, dia itu seperti air yang menenangkan, membuatku nyaman dan dia sangat hmmm… mempesona di mataku, mungkin aku harus menolongnya dalam menuntaskan masalah fansnya. Mungkin saja dari sana aku bisa PDKT sama dia. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak menyukaiku, jujur saja aku suka padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Huwaaaa…. Aniki, aku bingung, kawanmu yang satu ini sangat mempesona, tidak seperti kawanmu yang lain yang ingin kuhajar hingga masuk ICU!

Hoammmm…..

Aku mengantuk, semoga besok aku bisa memberikan jawabanku padanya

Kushina Uzumaki

"Sepertinya adikmu menyukaiku Arashi…"

Normal pov~

'Tok…Tok…'

"Aku pulang" Kushina masuk dan melempar sepatunya ke sembarang tempat

Minato langsung keluar dari kamar Kushina, tapi diary Kushina terjatuh karena dia buru-buru. Terlambat, Kushina melihat Minato mengambil buku Diary Kushina.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Minato

"I…Iya, kan hari Jum'at. Tapi, hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada diary-ku?" kata Kushina yang langsung menyambar buku diary-nya

"Ti…Tidak… aku hanya habis merapikan mejamu, dan karena kau sudah pulang, aku keluar dari kamarmu, tapi diarymu malah tersenggol" jelas Minato yang agak takut

"Kau bohong! Kau baru saja membaca buku diaryku, dari cara bicaramu dan saat mengambil buku yang agak bergetar aku tahu kau berbohong!" kata Kushina

Kushina pov~

'Aduh… Bagaimana jika dia membaca isi diaryku tadi malam? Aku kan malu!'

"YA SUDAH! KAU TAK TAU BERTERIMA KASIH! SUDAH MAU KU TOLONG! TA…TAPI KAU MALAH MARAH-MARAH! DASAR!" katanya

Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali, dia keluar dari kamarku dan membanting pintu kamarku. Aku tau pasti dia marah sekali, tapi aku yakin dia membuka diaryku yang tadi malam! Uh…. Aku sedih sekali memarahinya karena dia membaca diaryku

Lalu aku mandi dan mengganti baju sekolahku dengan baju kaos putih dengan celana tidur yang sepanjang lutut

'Pip…Pip…'

'Tok…Tok…'

"Permisi…"

"I…Iya…Tunggu" kataku, lalu aku melihat ke jendela, sebuah mobil sedan hitam baru diparkirkan di halaman rumah

Lalu aku membukakan pintu, tapi hanya setengah

"Permisi… Apa benar ini rumah Tuan Minato Namikaze?"

"I…Iya…, ada apa ya?"

"Bisa kami bertemu dengannya?"

"Te…Tentu" lalu aku masuk ke dalam, menuju kamarnya

'Tok…Tok…' dengan berat hati aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Iya, siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan, lalu dia membuka pintunya. Saat melihatku dia langsung menutup pintunya kembali, aku mencoba menahan pintunya, tapi tenaganya kuat sekali. Tanganku terjepit…

"Akh…Hei…Buka pintunya! Tanganku terjepit!" tanganku mati rasa, lalu dia membukakan pintunya kembali

"Go…Gomen! Tunggu aku ambil obat dulu di ruang tamu!" katanya dengan tatapan cemas

"Tak perlu, aku bisa bertahan kok! Dan di ruang tamu tak ada obat, kan aku juga baru pindah, jadi belum sempat beli obat! Sebaiknya kau temui dulu tamu di ruang tamu sana! Kasihan mereka menunggu!" kataku dengan menahan rasa sakit

Memang sakit sekali, tapi aku tetap berusaha tertawa, aku merasa aku yang alah bukan dia. Toh aku yang membuatnya marah padaku

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali secepatnya" katanya dengan cemas lalu dia memegang tanganku. Deg…Deg…Kenapa ini? Jantungku berdetak kencang, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta

"Ba…Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku dulu!" kataku. Aku lalu ke kamarku, aku salah tingkah di depannya

Setelah dia turun aku melihat apa yang dia lakukan dari balik selusur tangga, dan tampak wajahnya yang cemas. Lalu dia melihat ke arah aku berada, dan tersenyum dengan senyuman pahit. Lalu dia kembali menyimak apa yang di katakan oleh tamu itu, lalu tamu itu kemudian bangun, dan menyerahkan sebuah kunci mobil. Setelah irang itu keluar dia kembali menutu pintu dan pergi ke arahku

"Orang itu hanya orang yang mengirimkan mobil yang dibelikan oleh Kaa-san untukku" dia ikut duduk di tangga bersamaku

"Oh… Aku ingin bicara padamu, sekarang tentang diary tadi" kataku sambil berdiri di depannya. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah sofa, dan dia mengikutiku

"Jadi begini…"

Minato pov~

Aku tau, dia ingin minta maaf padaku masalah diary itu, tapi kan aku yang salah, langsung saja aku mendahuluinya saat dia ingin bicara

"Gomen! Aku mengaku kalau aku yang salah, membuka diarymu sembarangan dan membuat tanganmu terjepit"

"Aku juga salah, aku langsung memarahimu" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya padaku. Lalu dia menaikkan kepalanya lagi

"Aku tau semuanya, perasaanmu padaku dan jawaban dari permasalahan tadi malam, terima kasih karena mau menolongku" kataku padanya. Dia sepertinya kaget

'Padahal aku ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu juga'

"Jadi, tak apa kan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Tentu saja! Dan aku ingin sebenarnya kita tidak berbohong tapi benar-benar pacaran"

"Maksudnya kau juga suka pada ku?"

Tanpa ragu aku raih tangannnya dan aku berlutut di depannya

"Kushina, maukah kau menjadi pacarku untuk saat ini dan menjadi istriku kelak?"

Pipinya merona berwarna merah padam, aku tau dia mau, tapi aku ingin dengar jawabannya dari mulutnya langsung

"Akh… Uhuk…" mungkin karena grogi dia sampai tersedak, dan dia melepas genggaman tanganku berusaha memegang lehernya

"Tunggu, biar aku ambil minum" aku mulai panik, dia terus saja memegang lehernya. Aku kemudian berlari ke dapur, mengambil air putih

"Ini, lain kali kalau ngomong jangan grogi gitu nanti begini akibatnya" akupun menyerahkan gelas yang berisi air putih itu padanya

"Arigatou, dan aku sebenarnya berpikiran sama denganmu, dan jawabannya aku menerimamu untuk menjadi pacarmu dan menjadi istrimu" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Arigatou, kalau begitu mulai hari ini kita sudah pacaran!" kataku sambil berpura-pura berpikir. Kemudian dia tertawa

"Kau ini, benar-benar! Mungkin kalau tidak karena lamaranmu saat aku masih bayi mungkin saja aku sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain. Dan karena kau juga aku mendapatkan bekas kemerahan ditangan" katanya agak sewot sambil tertawa

"Maaf soal itu Kushi-Chan yang manis, kan aku tidak sengaja!" kataku menggodanya

Kushina pov~

Dia terus saja menggodaku, dan terus membuatku tertawa!

"Hei Minato Baka, kau akan mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini padaku"

"Kushi-Chan, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan Minato Baka dong, yang romantis gimana gitu… Kan kita sudah pacaran"

"Baiklah Mina-Chan"

"Ha? Kushi-Chan, kan aku laki-laki yang benar itu "Minato sayang" itu baru benar"

Dia mulai menggodaku lagi, tapi semakin lucu

"Baiklah, kalau begitu siap-siap panggil ambulans yang dapat membawamu ke RS Konoha"

"Kau ini, kalau aku masuk rumah sakit, nanti ada laki-laki lain yang goda kamu lagi"

"Hahhh….. Kau benar-benar Minato! Memang benar-benar aneh tau!"

"Ya sudah, apa aku boleh menciummu? Kan aku sudah menjadi pacarmu"

Aku kaget, sekarang kepalanya sudah mendekat ke padaku. Langsung saja aku mendorongnya, agar dia menjauh

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kita baru jadian 3 menit yang lalu, kau sudah ingin menciumku? Benar-benar kau ini! Kau ingin seperti sahabat Aniki yang lain? Masuk ICU setelah pulang dari rumahku?"

"Hahahaha… Kan aku hanya bermain-main. Lagipula, kalaupun ku cium nanti malah nggak konsen ujian" katanya mengingatkanku tentang ujian hari Senin nanti

"Oh iya benar! Kau bisa mengajariku tidak?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak kenapa aku masuk ke kantor ayahku dengan jabatan Manajer?"

"Ja…Jadi… Kau Manajer? Tapi kenapa kau masih kuliah?"

"Aku mengambil S3 Jurusan Managemen"

"Wow, umurmu 22 tahun, tapi kau hampir menjadi seorang yang bergelar S3"

"Hehehe…. Itu biasa saja buatku" katanya dengan senyuman khasnya

"Kau ini benar-benar, kapan kita memberitahukannya pada orang tuamu?"

"Setelah ujian saja, aku ingin kau konsentrasi dulu pada ujianmu!" katanya menyemangatiku

"Ya sudah, aku naik dulu, mau belajar!" lalu aku bangun, dan naik ke tangga

"Kushi-Chan, jangan di kamarmu, di sini saja. Biar sambil belajar menunggu Bibi Tsunade"

"BAIKLAH MI-NA-TO NA-MI-KA-ZE"

Lalu aku masuk ke kamar mengambil semua buku yang aku butuhkan. Lalu aku turun lagi, ternyata dia mengambil kertas satu rim dari kamarnya. Kami bertemu di tangga. Dia kemudian mengambil bawaanku, tapi aku mencegahnya, aku tau dia lelah karena membereskan kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Aku tau karena tadi pagi kamarnya masih berupa tumpukan kotak-kotak, dan sekarang berubah menjadi kamar impian seorang laki-laki

"Oke, kita belajar! Kita mulai belajar setiap hari jam 10 Pagi hingga 4 Sore. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja kalau denganmu, asalkan kau jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, dengan cara menggodaku, ataupun yang lain!"

"Yes My Student"

Normal pov~

Kushina dan Minato menepati jadwal belajar. Walapun mereka pacaran, itu gak mengganggu Kushina dalam konsentrasinya dalam menghadapi ujian.

Saat ujian telah selesai

Kushina pov~

Akhirnya ujian telah selesai, rasanya lega sekali, gak terasa udah satu minggu aku dan minato pacaran. Aku bangga dengan Minato, dia merelakan waktu kuliahnya dan urusan kantornya demi menemaniku belajar dan merangkum semua materi ujian. Memang dia mengerjakan urusan kantor dan tugas dari dosennya di rumah, tapi aku tau dia lelah, dia memang sangat baik. Tak ada orang sebaik dia diantara semuanya

Sore ini aku berjanji dengannya pergi kencan, dia masih di kantor, dan sekarang jam 4, padahal kami berjanji jam 5

'Tok...Tok...'

"Masuk!" kataku

"Hei Kushina, aku ingin bicara padamu!" kata Bibi Tsunade

"Silahkan"

"Kau pacaran dengan Minato kan?" kat Bibi Tsunade dengan tatapan yang berarti kalau aku bohong aku pasti di bunuh

"I..Iya, maaf aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu"

"Huahahaha... Ternyata... Aku terharu, keponakanku ini sudah berpacaran! Tak ku sangka!"

"Huh..." akupun keluar meninggalkan Bibi yang tertawa terus menerus. Di luar aku menabrak Minato

"Sudah?" katanya

"Tentu, tunggu aku ambil tas dulu" lalu aku masuk, Bibi masih menertawiku. Lalu aku keluar, Minato memakai kaos biru dan celana jeans panjang, sedangkan aku memakai baju oranye dan celana jeans selutut

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Tentu saja, aku akan kencan dengan pacarku, dan kencanku ini yang pertama kali"

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan membuatmu terkesan"

"Ah kau ini beranda saja, ayo kita pergi" ajakku

Lalu kami pergi naik mobil sedan hitamnya


	4. Mimpi buruk itu datang

Hai minna-san !

Maaf ya, Author (Minato Dreamer) baru ngoceh di chapter ke 4

Dan ini berdasarkan saran salah seorang teman, yang udah ngebaca fict ini, katanya "Jangan terlalu kaku sama pembaca, nanti kalau fictnya gak di baca, sia-siakan?"

Emang sih, rasanya Author terlalu kaku terhadap readers semua, jadi…..

**GOMEN ! **m(-_-)m

Okeh, selesai dulu ngocehnya, entar fictnya gak ke baca

And…. HAPPY READING !

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini!"

"Tentu saja, aku akan kencan dengan pacarku, dan kencanku ini yang pertama kali"

"Oh, baiklah, aku akan membuatmu terkesan"

"Ah kau ini bercanda saja, ayo kita pergi" ajakku.

Lalu kami pergi naik mobil sedan hitamnya.

Chapter 4

Saat di mobilnya kami terus saja berlomba menggoda.

"Kushi-chan, apa benar kau menyukai Minato Namikaze? Seorang lelaki tampan yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku menyukainya setulus hatiku, dia pintar, ganteng, dalam bayanganku dia adalah seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang datang ke rumahku! Oh iya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini! Apalagi padanya, aku takut dia nanti jadi ge-er"

Normal pov~

Kushina kemudian kembali di goda oleh Minato.

"Wah, kalau aku menjaga rahasiamu, apa boleh aku menikahimu?" kata Minato dengan tampang nakalnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi milik calon suamiku, kau tidak boleh memilikiku!" kata Kushina dengan tampang mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi Minato Namikaze!"

"Kan kau memang Minato Namikaze!"

"Kau ini! Bisa saja mengalahkanku dalam bertarung kata-kata!" Minato tertawa.

Kemudian Minato memarkirkan mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Kushina.

"Silahkan nyonya Namikaze" kata Minato sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah… Tuan Namikaze, kenapa terlalu menyanjung, aku ini kan bukan siapa-siapa!" kata Kushina sambil menggandeng tangan Minato.

"Oke, ayo kita masuk" Minato pun menarik Kushina untuk masuk ke Mall Konoha.

Di sana mereka kemudian membeli cincin untuk pertunangan mereka. Oh iya, Author lupa kalau Kushina dan Minato akan di tunangkan 1 minggu lagi.

"Minato, haruskah kita membeli cincin?" kata Kushina yang sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Minato kemudian memegang tangan Kushina, kemudian melihat etalase. Kemudian dia memilihkan sebuah cincin untuk Kushina, dan kemudian menyematkannya di tangan Kushina.

Pippppppp…. Maaf author mimisan, permisi sebentar ya…..

Oke, back to story.

Kushina blushing berat, bahkan Minato pun heran dengan muka Kushina yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Nyo…Nyonya, Apa kau baik saja?" tanya Minato agak khawatir, dalam pikirannya Kushina itu pasti demam karena terlalu berat belajar.

"Ah….. Mi…Minato, apa yang terjadi?"

"Lho? Sayang?"

"Ah… Mina… Apa katamu? INI KAN DI TEMPAT UMUM MINATO!"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga" kata Minato dengan senyumnya yang paling manis. Bahkan penjaga toko perhiasan tempat mereka membeli cincin sampai pingsan. #bercanda

"Sudah, tunggu di sini ya!"kata Minato yang meninggalkan Kushina untuk membayar cincin yang dia beli.

Kushina pov~

'Ini seriusan? Dia membelikanku sebuah cincin lho! Cincin! Bukan main-main, ini cincin, yang selama ini kata teman-temanku itu adalah perlambangan bahwa mereeka akan terikat sehidup semati!' batinku. Kemudian dia kembali ke tempatku duduk.

"Ayo Kushina ! Kita harus pergi sekarang menjemput Kaa-san ku. Ternyata dia sudah pulang bersama tou-san. Dan selama ini aku belum memberitahukan tentang tou-san padamu kan?" tanyanya.

"Belum, tak apa kok, tapi emangnya tou-sanmu kemana selama ini?" aku penasaran dengan tou-sannya.

"Oh tou-san itu sedang pergi tugas, kaa-san menyusul pergi dengannya, makanya aku tinggal bersamamu" jelas Minato.

"Berarti kalau begitu bisa saja kau akan pindah lagi dari rumahku?" aku takut jika dia kembali ke rumahnya, berarti tidak ada lagi yang dapat menghiburku.

"Di mobil saja ku jawab ya nyonya, masalahnya jika terlambat aku akan di marahi oleh kaa-san dan tou-san"

"Baiklah"

Normal pov~

Saat di jalan

"Jadi selama ini aku yang menggantikan tou-san di kantor. Dan aku memang sudah di tugaskan untuk menjadi direktur selama tou-san sedang tak ada"

"Oh…Tapi aku khawatir kau akan kembali ke rumahmu" gadis berambut merah itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak akan, aku akan tetap tinggal di rumahmu"

"Wahhhh….. Benarkah? Terima kasih ya!"

Tanpa sadar Kushina mencubit pipi Minato.

"Sa…Sakit…."

"Go…Gomen…Sakit sekali ya?" tanya Kushina cemas.

"Lumayan, tenagamu itu tenaga laki-laki ya!"

"Hahaha… Kau benar, aniki saja mengeluh setiap aku memukul temannya"

"Sudahlah…."

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah truk melaju kencang kearah mobil yang Minato bawa

"Mi…Minato…" Kushina berteriak histeris karena jarak antara truk dengan mobil yang ia tumpangi sudah dekat. Jika terjadi kecelakaan itu memang tak terelakkan.

'Aku harus melindungi Kushina bagaimana pun caranya!' batin Minato.

Minato melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu memeluk Kushina.

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini Kushina!"

BRUKKK….

Di sebuah taksi.

"Minato lama sekali! Bahkan terpaksa kita pulang naik taksi" kata Misaki pada suaminya Hiroshi Namikaze.

"Jangan egois begitu, mungkin saja dia pergi dengan Kushina"

"Bisa saja…"

Di sebuah RS Konoha.

Kushina terluka cukup berat, kepalanya berdarah, karena benturan yang sangat kuat, dan bajunya juga berdarah-darah, tapi itu bukan darahnya, itu adalah darah calon suaminya. Kushina masih bisa berjalan karena ia dilindungi oleh Minato.

"Minato…Minato…" Kushina mengikuti para dokter yang membawa Minato ke ruang UGD.

"Maaf nona, anda dilarang masuk!" kata seorang perawat

"Tapi dia adalah calon suami saya, saya harus tau bagaimana keadaannya!"

"Tetap anda dilarang masuk, ini juga untuk kenyamanan pasien!"

Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, dia menyesal tidak dapat melindungi Minato. Dan yang membuatnya sangat menyesal karena bukan dia yang melindungi Minato, tetapi Minatolah yang melindunginya.

Kushina pov~

Aku masih mengingat benar apa yang dikatakannya saat dia melindungiku.

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini Kushina!"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Semua orang di dunia ini selalu menghilang. Apa aku harus menyusul Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan aniki? Mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang tepat, tapi aku harus pamit dengan Minato terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf nona, stok darah golongan B kosong, dan kalaupun kami mengambil darah dari bank darah, nyawa pasien tidak dapat tertolong"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil keputusan ini

"Ambil saja darahku ini, ambil saja sebanyak-banyaknya, lagi pula dia lebih membutuhkannya, darah yang mengalir di tubuhku ini tidak lagi berguna, hanya membuat banyak orang menderita"

"Hn… baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan ikuti saya"

Lalu sebuah jarum disuntikkan ke tanganku mulailah cairan berwarna merah mengalir di saluran yang menuju ke kantong darah. Kepalaku serasa berputar, entah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang aku tak peduli, yang penting Minato bisa hidup.

Rasanya aku menghilang dan terhisap ke sebuah lubang, di sana aku melihat bagaimana kebersamaanku dengan Minato. Hatiku serasa disayat, apalagi ketika aku melihat senyumannya yang tulus itu.

Tiba-tiba rasanya seseorang berusaha membangunkanku

"Kushina…Kushina…Bangunlah"

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Bibi Misaki, lalu ia memelukku.

"Terima kasih sudah mendonorkan banyak darah pada Minato ya!" katanya. Aku bingung.

"Oh iya, kau tak apa kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ti…Tidak apa, bagaimana keadaan Minato?" tanyaku kepada Bibi Misaki.

Senyum pahit dia lontarkan dari wajahnya, "Dia koma semalaman, sekarang dia sudah tak apa, tapi dia masih belum siuman. Dan kau sudah tertidur selama 2 hari"

"Aku harus melihat keadaannya terlebih dahulu"

Lalu aku berjalan keluar kamar menuju tempat registrasi dan bertanya dimana kamar Minato. Setelah tau dimana kamarnya, akupun langsung berjalan ke sana.

Aku melihat Minato terbaring lemah, biasanya dia tersenyum tulus dan lembut kepadaku, tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa tidur dan terbaring lemah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Akupun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Akupun mulai menitikkan air mata. Dan air mataku pun terjatuh di punggung tangannya.

Tangan Minato bergerak, kemudian dia membuka matanya, lalu akupun kembali menangis, tapi tangisanku kali ini karena aku bahagia, dia dapat membuka matanya kembali.

"Mi…Minato…" kataku padanya, aku berharap dia cepat menjawab

"Si…Siapa kamu? Rasanya kita pernah bertemu" kata Minato

TBC

Author: MINATO-kun! KAMU TEGA BANGET SAMA KUSHINA-chan!

Minato: LHO! KOK SAYA YANG SALAH SIH? Kan author yang buat ceritanya! Bukan saya!

Author: Saya yang buat ya? Oh iya, lupa nih! Sori ya! *storysinisist* *penyakit lupa naskah*

Kushina: *duduk di pinggir kamar author* *merajuk*

Author: Ku…Kushina-chan…

Kushina: Author, kamu membuatku menderita! Padahal umurku jauh lebih tua dari pada kamu!

Author: Kushina-chan, kan aku cuma nulis naskah!

Kushina : *Habanero mode*

Author : *Kabur*


	5. I'm Still Alone

Hai Minna-san!

Oh iya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu Author katakan sebelumnya. Note:

Kushina itu penerus tunggal dari Uzumaki Corp sama seperti Minato yang merupakan penerus tunggal Namikaze Grup.

Itu aja dulu notenya, kalau ada akan Author tambah di bawah, kalau nggak di chapter berikutnya aja. Dan kalau mau bertanya di Review ya !

Oke, **HAPPY READING YA !**

Aku melihat Minato terbaring lemah, biasanya dia tersenyum tulus dan lembut kepadaku, tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa tidur dan terbaring lemah. Rasanya sakit sekali, melihatnya terbaring lemah begitu, itu semua kesalahanku.

Akupun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Akupun mulai menitikkan air mata. Dan air mataku pun terjatuh di punggung tangannya.

Tangan Minato bergerak, kemudian dia membuka matanya, lalu akupun kembali menangis, tapi tangisanku kali ini karena aku bahagia, dia dapat membuka matanya kembali.

"Mi…Minato…" kataku padanya, aku berharap dia cepat menjawab

"Si…Siapa kamu? Rasanya kita pernah bertemu" kata Minato

Chapter 5

"A…Aku…Aku ini Kushina Uzumaki. Kekasihmu" aku mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hahhh…. Kau ini ngawur ya? Aku ini belum punya pacar" katanya heran.

Rasanya seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum, hatiku sakit sekali, ternyata dia **AMNESIA**. Hancur semua duniaku.

"Kushina…" bibi Tsunade memanggilku untuk keluar. Kemudian aku berjalan keluar kamar Minato. Di luar aku menumpahkan semua rasa sakit yang melanda hatiku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Normal pov~

Berlian bening kesedihan itu jatuh dari mata wanita berambut merah itu, ia memukuli dadanya yang terasa sakit. Bukan karena sakit jantung atau lainnya, tapi rasa sakit akibat sang belahan jiwa melupakan dirinya. Ia tak dapat mengehentikan tangisnya, hingga ia pingsan.

"Ku…Kushina…"kata Tsunade

Kemudian datanglah beberapa suster yang membantu membawa Kushina ke ruang rawatnya. Tsunade menangis meratapi nasib yang dialami oleh Kushina. Walaupun kisah cintanya rumit, tapi tak serumit yang dialami Kushina saat ini.

"Hhhh…." Kushina mulai membuka matanya. Tsunade langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Bibi…Bagaimana ini? Aku terlanjur menyukainya! Aku tidak menyesal menyukainya, tapi aku menyesal karena tidak dapat melindunginya saat mimpi buruk itu terjadi" kata Kushina yang kembali menangis.

"Sudahlah, kita bantu saja dia mengingat masa lalunya! Bagaimana?" saran Tsunade.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dia mengingatku kembali" kata Kushina tapi dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

Tsunade pun duduk kembali dan tersenyum kecut sama seperti keponakannya.

"Ada apa bi?"

"Maaf, aku besok harus pergi ke Suna selama 4 hari"

Kushina yang terkejut pun langsung bangun, "APA? KOK MENDADAK?"

"Mau apa lagi, Perusahaan milikmu yang sedang ku jalankan mengharuskanku pergi. Masalah sekolah akan ku serahkan sepenuhnya ke Orochimaru"

"Aduh…. Maaf ya Bibi karena aku merepotkanmu!"

"Tak apa, toh ini merupakan wasiat anikimu padaku, nanti kau akan mudah menjalankan perusahaan ini, karena aku yang megurusnya"

Kushina hanya tertawa dengan candaan bibinya itu, tapi tak selepas dia tertawa dengan Minato.

Esoknya

Kushina merasa bosan di rumah sakit, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dia pun pergi ke taman, tetapi saat di lorong rumah sakit, dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian yang menimpanya dengan Minato.

'Sialan! Kenapa waktu itu tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk di jalanan kota? Kan belum waktunya truk bisa memasuki jalanan kota sembarangan! Mencurigakan!'

"Kushina!" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya.

"Oh Bibi Misaki, ada apa?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Cepat kau lihat TV itu!" kata Misaki dengan panik menunjuk ke arah TV yang ada di stasiun perawat.

_Pemirsa, pagi ini terjadi sebuah pembajakan pesawat, pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan KAR-3FR58 tujuan Suna ini di bajak oleh sekelompok teroris. Pesawat ini kemudian jatuh di atas perairan, hanya beberapa penumpang yang selamat. Awak kapal, pilot, copilot, pembajak, serta penumpang lain yang tak selamat langsung tewas di tempat, karena pesawat ini meledak setelah jatuh ke perairan. Sekian._

Kushina tersungkur, seolah-olah ada petir di siang bolong menyambar Kushina.

"Wah… Ternyata takdir buruk masih menyelimutiku. Tak kusangka, belum lama ini Minato yang kehilangan ingatan, sekarang malah Bibi Tsunade yang pergi meninggalkanku. Hh…" kata Kushina sambil menahan air matanya. Matanya memerah tanda dia akan menangis *ya iyalah, masak habis ngupas bawang*

Kushina kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Misaki sendirian, ia tak punya arah tujuan lagi, semua orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi.

Kushina pov~

Aku ini tak lebih dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, Minato hampir saja mati kekurangan darah. Bibi Tsunade telah tiada. Dan aku juga penyebab meninggalnya Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan aniki.

Normal pov~

Masih ingat betul Kushina tentang kejadian yang menimpa Kaa-san, Tou-sannya.

Flashback

Saat itu Kushina yang berumur 10 Tahun sedang pergi ke sebuah taman dengan orang tuanya. Kushina berjalan di pinggir jalanan taman yang relative sepi.

"Kushina, jangan bermain di jalanan" kata Kaa-sannya.

"Benar Kushina, jangan bermain di sana" kata Tou-sannya.

"Jalanannya sepi kok Kaa-san, Tou-san, jadi jangan khawatir" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Kushina sadari, saat itu sebuah mobil sedang melaju ke arahnya. Sang pengemudi mobil tersebut berkeinginan membunuh putri dari pemilik Uzumaki Corp itu.

"KUSHINA, AWAS!"

Bruk…

Kushina yang jatuh merasakan tubuhnya tidak apa-apa, tapi ia merasakan cairan hangat yang berwarna merah mengotori bajunya yang berwarna putih.

"KAA-SAN, TOU-SAN!" Kushina shock dengan keadaan orang tuanya yang berlumuran darah tersebut. Ia tau alasannya, orang tuanya melindunginya dari tabrakan mobil. Ya, mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya itu.

"A…Aku harus menelfon aniki" kata Kushina.

"Ti..tidak…per..lu..me..mang..gil..anikimu..ke..si ..ni..dia..ha..rus..fo..kus.. Di..dia..se..dang..ujian. Jadi… kau..tak..bo..leh..me..mang..gil..nya..ke..sini.." kata Tou-sannya tebata-bata.

"Aku tidak peduli, ini menyangkut nyawa Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Jika Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal sama saja tak ada artinya ujian yang dilakukan aniki itu" kata Kushina.

"Kushina… kami tau nyawa kami tidak akan tertolong. Jadi kau memanggil ambulan saja ke sini. Untuk mengangkut jenasah kami nanti. Hh… Ukhh…" Kaa-san Kushina pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"KAA-SANN!"

"Sampai..jumpa..Kushina" Tou-san Kushina pun juga menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"TOU-SAN, KAA-SAN, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU"

Flashback End

Ia juga masih mengingat saat Anikinya melindunginya dari tusukan preman-preman di festival kembang api tahun baru.

"Ya… Pembunuh berdarah dingin" kata Kushina dengan senyum kecut. Ia sedang berdiri di atap rumah sakit.

"Kata siapa kau pembunuh berdarah dingin?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kushina.

"Si…Siapa disana?" tanya Kushina yang agak takut, karena di atap tak ada siap-siapa selain dirinya.

"Ini aku, Arashi, Arashi Uzumaki. Yang biasa kau bilang 'Tomat Jabrik'" kata Arashi yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Arashi memang memiliki rambut berwarna merah, tapi ia memiliki rambut jabrik seperti Minato.

"A…Apa? Aniki? Yang benar saja! Anikiku sudah meninggal!" kata Kushina sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Kalau aku di beri kesempatan untuk menemui 'Tomat'ku untuk beberapa saat kan tidak apa-apa" kata Arashi dengan senyumannya.

"Apa? Jadi kau benar Aniki?"

"Tentu 'Tomat'ku yang manis!" kata Arashi.

Kushina langsung memeluk Arashi, "Tapi kenapa aku bisa memelukmu?" tanya Kushina heran.

"Aku di beri kesempatan selama 30 menit untuk bersamamu, dan bisa memegangmu. Dan setelahnya, aku akan pergi dari sini" kata Arashi dengan senyum kecutnya.

Kushina kembali memeluk Anikinya itu, "Kalau kau pergi lagi, aku akan sama siapa? Bibi Tsunade sudah pergi ke tempatmu. Jadi aku harus dengan siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu dengan Minato, apa kau menyerah dengan amnesianya Minato?" tanya Arashi sambil mengelus rambut 'Tomat' manisnya itu.

"Aku ragu, aku seperti berada di sebuah lorong yang terbagi menjadi 2, jalan pertama aku akan membantu Minato mengingat semuanya. Jalan kedua, aku akan mengakhiri hidupku" kata Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"BAKA! Jadi kau memilih jalan ke-2? Kalau begitu buat apa kau dijodohkan dengan Minato. Bisa saja setelah kau bunuh diri karena Minato shock dia kembali ingat dengan dirimu, dan karena kau telah tiada dia menjadi gila atau ikut bunuh diri! Apa kau tidak memikirkannya?" Kushina hanya tertunduk diam.

"Aku telah memikirkannya, tak mungkin itu terjadi. Yang akan terjadi itu, aku akan bunuh diri, dan dia akan hidup bahagia" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau kau putus asa, aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Arashi dengan nada mengancam.

Kushina kemudian memeluk Anikinya itu kembali "Baik, aku akan berusaha di jalan nomor 1, tapi aku tidak menjamin aku akan berjalan terus" kata Kushina.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi. Sampai Jumpa Kushina" Arashi kemudian menghilang.

"Hei Kushina, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kemudian Kushina melihat ke arah lift, dia melihat Minato dengan tiang infusnya.

"Mi…Minato, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Kushina yang agak kaget.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, sedangkan kau?" tanya Minato.

"Sama, dan mengingat semua kenanganku dengan Anikiku" kata Kushina.

"Oh, memangnya nama Anikimu siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Namanya Arashi Uzumaki. Kenapa? Apa kau ingat dengannya?" tanya Kushina yang berharap dengan ingatnya Minato dengan Arashi, Minato bisa mengingat dirinya.

"Lho? Diakan temanku, tapi dia telah meninggal. Tak mungkin, kau hanya mengada-ngada! Dan adiknya itu…" kalimat Minato terhenti, ia melihat rambut merah Kushina yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Ah, benar. Kau ini adiknya Arashi, pantas saja rambutmu itu merah, sama sepertinya" kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha… benar, dan karena itu kami memiliki julukan 'Tomat', dia 'Tomat jabrik' karena rambutnya jabrik" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Ia tau kalau minato mulai ingat dengannya.

"Tapi kata Arashi, kau membenci rambutmu ya?"

"Iya, dulu aku selalu di bilang 'Tomat' di sekolahku. Makanya aku membencinya" kata Kushina.

"Padahal menurutku rambut merahmu yang membuat kau jadi lebih cantik" kata Minato.

Kushina blushing, "A..Arigatou"

Bruk…

Minato terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Minato pov~

Kenapa sakit sekali kepalaku? Semua menjadi gelap, aku mengenal Kushina Uzumaki, tapi kenapa saat aku berusaha mengingatnya, muncul sebuah tragedy yang memilukan, dimana aku kecelakaan dengan seorang perempuan yang berambut merah, panjang seperti punya Kushina.

Tak mungkin aku bersama Kushina, buat apa aku bersamanya?

"Minato, kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tak apa, aku hanya pusing. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku"


	6. Salah paham antar MinaKushi

Hai Minna-san!

Chapter 6 Update nih! ^_^

Ok, dari pada kelamaan, Cekidot!

* * *

Kenapa sakit sekali kepalaku? Semua menjadi gelap, aku mengenal Kushina Uzumaki, tapi kenapa saat aku berusaha mengingatnya, muncul sebuah tragedy yang memilukan, dimana aku kecelakaan dengan seorang perempuan yang berambut merah panjang seperti punya Kushina.

Tak mungkin aku bersama Kushina, buat apa aku bersamanya?

"Minato, kau kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tak apa, aku hanya pusing. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku"

* * *

Chapter 6

Aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Kushina, mungkinkah aku memiliki hubungan dengannya?

Akh… Mana mungkin!

Normal pov~

3 hari kemudian

Misaki masuk ke kamar Kushina, ia akan pergi ke sekolah Kushina untuk menghadiri pemakaman Tsunade, tentunya bersama Kushina.

"Kau sudah siap Kushina?"

"Aku harus siap" kata Kushina yang memakai pakaian serba hitam.

"Ayo"

Tok…Tok…

"Kaa-san, boleh aku pergi ke pemakaman Bibi Tsunade?" tanya Minato yang langsung masuk tanpa izin.

"Kata siapa kau tidak boleh pergi?" tanya Misaki sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ok, aku akan tunggu Tou-san. Oh iya, Tou-san dimana?" tanya Minato heran.

"Oh Tou-san, dia sudah pergi duluan ke sekolah Kushina. Kau pergi dengan kami saja" kata Misaki dengan maksud mencoba mendekatkan kembali Minato dan Kushina.

"Iya, tunggu aku sebentar ya!" kata Minato.

"Oh iya Kushina, aku akan mengambil barang-barang Tsunade yang terselamatkan ke bandara, jadi kau pergi saja dengan Minato" kata Misaki

"Hn… Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan" kata Kushina.

Kushina mulai berfikir tentang Bibinya

"Ya, pembunuh berdarah dingin, itulah aku" kata Kushina sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Hei Kushina, siapa yang kau bilang pembunuh berdarah dingin?" tanya Minato yang telah siap dengan pakaian serba hitamnya itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" kata Kushina.

"Apa itu menyangkut kecelakaanku juga?" tanya Minato yang semakin penasaran.

"INI TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU!" Kushina mencoba menahan amarahnya. Kushina langsung keluar ruangan dan menuju stasiun perawat.

Kushina pov~

Huh… Kenapa dia harus ada saat itu? Merepotkan!

"Permisi. Apa pasien Kushina Uzumaki bisa pulang saat ini juga?" tanya Kushina pada seorang perawat.

"Kushina Namikaze maksud anda?"

A…Apa? Kushina Namikaze? Yang benar saja!

"I…Iya, bagaimana?"

"Bisa, tapi suami anda Minato Namikaze belum boleh pulang" kata perawat itu.

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang mengatakan bahwa saya memiliki suami yang bernama Minato Namikaze?"

Yang benar saja, aku ini baru memiliki kekasih, bukan suami. Tapi sebenarnya aku agak senang sih, dengan begitu sebelum menikah aku sudah dianggap keluarga Namikaze.

"Oi Kushina!"

"Minato! Ada apa? Apa kau masih ingin tau tentang kata-kata tadi itu?"

"Benar, aku masih penasaran" kata Minato dengan wajah serius.

"Kalau kau ingin tau, ada syaratnya"

"Apa syaratnya?" tanyanya bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tak tau apa yang akan aku katakan.

"Syaratnya itu… DILARANG BERTANYA LAGI!" akupun tersenyum karena wajahnya sangat lucu saat ku beri tahu syaratnya apa.

"Hei, kau ini! Yang benar saja! Itu bukan suatu syarat!" lucu juga melihatnya kesal.

"Kalau kau kelamaan, aku akan pergi lebih dulu ke sekolah dan meninggalkanmu" aku mengancamnya agar dia melupakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau itu yang kelamaan 'Tomat'. Aduhh… Minato, Tomatkan kan gak bisa jalan!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Aku tau ia hanya bercanda, tapi aku akan membalasnya!

"Kau sendiri durian jelek! Jangan mengejekku terus tuan 'Durian jelek'"

Normal pov~

Dua manusia berbeda gender tersebut terus saja beradu ejekan, yang akhirnya membuat supir dan pengawal di mobil itu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi ya? Kalau tomat bisa jalan? Pasti bentuknya seperti kau!" kata Minato yang berusaha mengalahkan ejekan Kushina, yang selalu lebih 'pedas' dari pada ejekannya.

"Kalau durian masuk ke jalanan kota karena bisa jalan, pasti udah di tangkap polisi" kata Kushina sambil nyengir.

"Maksudnya?" inilah yang Author maksud, Minato yang pintar tidak dapat mengartikan 14 kata yang sudah pasti jawabannya untuk seorang 'Durian'

"Kau kan tajam, pasti untuk menghindari ranjau sepertimu, banyak terjadi kecelakaan di kota! Karena itu kau akan di tangkap karena membahayakan nyawa banyak orang! Jadi kau akan di anggap seperti seorang pembunuh"

"Oh aku mengerti sekarang" kata Minato yang tersenyum pahit.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina yang tak paham ucapan Minato

"Jadi yang kau maksud pembunuh berdarah dingin tadi itu aku?" tanya Minato yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Bukan! Bukan kau! Sungguh!" tapi terlambat sudah Kushina mengatakannya, Minato sudah terlanjur keluar dari mobil.

'Hh… Baka! Di saat Bibi Tsunade meninggal, kau malah asyik tertawa dengan Minato? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kushina' batin Kushina.

Kushina berjalan masuk ke aula, dimana jenazah Tsunade di semayamkan.

"Kushina-chan"

"Miko-chan! Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Kushina yang heran, karena hanya petinggi di sekolah yang datang ke pemakaman Tsunade.

"Ah, aku di ajak oleh Fugaku. Saat itu aku tau kau pasti kesini, makanya aku datang, aku ingin memberimu semangat! Jangan bersedih walaupun keluargamu sudah tidak ada lagi, bukan berarti kau hanya sendiri di sini. Masih ada aku, Fugaku, dan teman-teman kita yang lain" kata Mikoto semangat.

"Kau benar, tapi aku mempunyai keluarga baru disini, keluarga Namikaze"

"APA? KELUARGA NAMIKAZE?" Mikoto kaget setengah mati *halahh…*

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Wah, kau ini beruntung sekali! Ckckck…" Mikoto berdecak kagum pada Kushina.

"Emangnya ada apa?" tanya Kushina. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan temannya ini.

"Keluarga Namikaze, keluarga yang cukup berpengaruh disini. Tapi keluarga Namikaze masih dibawah keluarga Senju. Kalau di urutkan, di peringkat teratas keluarga Senju, di peringkat kedua keluarga Namikaze, yang ketiga keluarga Uchiha, yang keempat keluarga Akizuki, yang kelima barulah keluargamu, keluarga Uzumaki" Mikoto memang mengenal betul sejarah Konoha dari awal dibentuk.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih infonya Miko-chan!" kata Kushina sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Kushina kemudian pergi ke arah Minato. Ia tau Minato sedang salah paham terhadapnya, kemudian ia pun mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Minato, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengataimu pembunuh berdarah dingin, kau salah paham"

Kushina hanya bisa berharap Minato mau mendengarkan penjelasannya. Tapi Minato meninggalkannya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Minato mengarah ke taman bunga sakura yang berada di dekat aula.

'Baka! Kenapa kau gtak mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu! Mana tau ia salah kata! Sialan!' batin Minato. Ia menyesal karena telah menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Kushina.

Minato kembali masuk ke aula, tapi aula sudah semakin sepi, karena jenasah Tsunade sudah di bawa pergi untuk dimakamkan.

Di pemakaman, Kushina pun menangis, ia tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya lagi di depan semua orang. Setelah selesai pemakaman, ia melihat ke arah nisan, tertulis jelas di sana, nama Bibinya itu.

'Sebentar lagi aku juga akan memiliki nisan seperti ini, menuju tempat Kaa-san, Tou-san, dan Aniki. Tunggu aku, semuanya' batin Kushina.

Minato hanya bisa melihat Kushina dari kejauhan, ia tau saat ini saat yang tak tepat untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah Kushina, ayo kita pergi, malam akan menjelang! Kau harus istirahat! Dan lagi pula besok kau harus mulai belajar mengatur perusahaanmu dan sekolah milik Tsunade, jadi ayo!" ajak Misaki.

Di jalan, Minato satu mobil dengan Kushina. Kushina duduk di samping Misaki, Misaki memberikan arahan apa saja yang harus di lakukan Kushina esok hari.

"Kushina, mulai malam ini, kau tinggal saja dengan kami, masalah barang-barangmu sedang di urus oleh para maid di rumahku, nanti saat kau tiba, barangmu pasti sudah rapi" kata Misaki.

"Ta…Tapi…" kata-kata Kushina terpotong.

"Tidak bisa lagi kau tolak, barangmu sudah di pindahkan" kata Misaki dengan nada mengancam. "Dan satu lagi, Minato, kau sudah boleh pulang. Kau hanya akan rawat jalan" sambung Misaki.

"YEAH!" Minato merasa lepas dari sebuah penjara.

Ia tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan. Tapi Kushina tak melihat senyum Minato tersebut, ia hanya melihat ke jalanan.

* * *

Saat di gerbang rumah Minato, Kushina mendecak kagum. Memang rumahnya di Uzushai dulu hampir sama besar, tapi bergaya Eropa. Sedangkan rumah Minato yang besar itu bergaya jepang yang amat kental. Banyak pohon sakura tumbuh di halamannya.

"Selamat datang di rumahmu yang baru Kushina" kata Misaki girang. Ia menganggap pindahnya Kushina ke rumahnya, untuk latihan menjadi menantunya.

Kamar Kushina ada di lantai 2 dekat tangga, dengan pintu berwarna putih. Kemudian mereka masuk. Kamarnya berhadapan dengan kamar Minato.

"Oh iya, kalau ada apa-apa, kau panggil saja Minato, kalau dia tidak menyahut, baru pakai kunci duplikat kamarnya, lalu masuk" kata Misaki dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Eh…E…Baiklah" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum. Tapi agak merasa kikuk, ia tau apa yang di maksud dari senyuman ibu Minato itu. Tapi ia tak akan melakukannya.

Saat semua sudah keluar kamarnya, Kushina berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap tidur. Tapi, saat dia akan menarik selimutnya, pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Huh… Siapa sih malam-malam begini?" gerutu Kushina. Ia sudah sangat lelah, kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Minato.

"Oh, belum, ayo masuk" ajak Kushina. Kushina kemudian duduk di atas kasurnya, Minato duduk di kursi berwarna putih dekat kasur Kushina.

"Ada apa?" kata Kushina memecah keheningan.

"Begini, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf" kata Minato, ia takut kata-katanya akan menyinggung perasaan Kushina.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Misaki dan beberapa maid menguping pembicaraan mereka dari dekat tangga.

"Untuk apa?" Kushina bingung, atas dasar apa Minato meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tadi salah paham dengan kata-katamu dan mengabaikanmu saat kau bicara" kata Minato.

Kushina hanya terdiam, dan kemudian dia tersenyum, "Tak masalah, aku memaafkanmu dari tadi kok!" Kushina tersenyum lembut ke arah Minato.

Minato kemudian blushing berat. Dan dia bangkit dari kursi, kemudian dia mendorong Kushina hingga tak bisa bangkit.

* * *

**TBC**

**Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tetap baca lanjutannya ya! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya! ^^**

**Dan mungkin chapter 7 akan author update secepatnya. Dan mungkin di bulan puasa auhor paling sering nge-update dan ngebuat fict lain.  
**

**Ok, Arigatou!**


	7. From A Kiss

Hai Minna-san!

Makasih yang udah baca selama ini, dan terlebih lagi yang udah ngereview ff ini!

ARIGATOU!

DAN SEKARANG...

Chap 7 Update! Udah tau bisa di tebak lanjutannya?

Dari pada nebak-nebak terus, lebih baik baca kelanjutannya aja! Ok,Cekidot!

"Aku tadi salah paham dengan kata-katamu dan mengabaikanmu saat kau bicara" kata Minato.

Kushina hanya terdiam, dan kemudian dia tersenyum, "Tak masalah, aku memaafkanmu dari tadi kok!" Kushina tersenyum lembut ke arah Minato.

Minato kemudian blushing berat. Dan dia bangkit dari kursi, kemudian dia mendorong Kushina hingga tak bisa bangkit.

Chapter 7

Minato memegang Kushina, Kushina kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Minato. Tetapi ia tak bisa lagi menghindar. Minato mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina.

5 cm…

4 cm…

3 cm…

2 cm…

1 cm…

Minato menekan bibirnya, ke bibir Kushina.

'CIumannya lembut sekali' batin Kushina

"Uhuk…" salah satu diantara para maid yang mengintip adegan itu tersedak karena ia tak menyangka tuan mudanya akan melakukan itu.

Kemudian Minato dan Kushina menyadarinya, Minato langsung bangkit dengan wajah memanas, sedangkan Kushina langsung berdiri.

"Ba…Baka! Seharusnya jika kau ingin menciumku, pastikan dulu tak ada yang mengintip!" kata Kushina dengan wajah yang sudah panas dan memerah.

"A…Apa yang kau bilang? Jadi kau tidak akan lari jika aku menciummu?" tanya Minato agak kaget.

"Ba…Baka! Mana mungkin! Arghh… Lupakan!" Kushina kemudian keluar kamar, dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

Saat di tangga para maid secepat mungkin kabur untuk bersembunyi, tapi terlambat bagi Misaki, Kushina langsung memanggilnya.

"Bibi, kau juga melihatnya?"tanya Kushina sambil blushing berat.

"Ti…Tidak… Aku baru akan mengecek apa kalian sudah tidur, aku baru saja sampai di tangga ketika para maid itu turun" kata Misaki gugup, ia takut ketahuan.

"Oh, tapi kenapa Bibi berada di anak tangga teratas?" Kushina semakin curiga, kenapa orang yang baru datang bisa ada di tangga teratas.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, mengaku saja! Kaa-san tak mungkin berbohong pada gadis ini bukan?" Minato sudah tau tabiat Kaa-sannya itu.

"Hahaha… Sudahku duga! Kalian ini banar-benar sama!" Misaki mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Minato pov~

Huh… Kaa-san, kau tidak bisa bohong pada anakmu ini! Tapi entah kenapa wajahku menjadi sangat panas. Entah apa yang terjadi!

"Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya!" aku kemudian berjalan ke kamarku.

"_**Jadi, tak apa kan kalau aku menyukaimu?"**_

"_**Tentu saja! Dan aku ingin sebenarnya kita tidak berbohong tapi benar-benar pacaran"**_

"_**Maksudnya kau juga suka pada ku?"**_

"_**Kushina, maukah kau menjadi pacarku untuk saat ini dan menjadi istriku kelak?"**_

A…Apa… Dialog ini rasanya berputar di otakku. Akh… Kepalaku sakit sekali!

Akh… Dan kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap?!

Normal pov~

"Minato? Kau tak apa?" Kushina mengguncangkan badan Minato.

"Kau bawa saja dia ke kamarnya, Kushina!" saran Misaki, ia agak cemas.

"Baik!" Kushina merangkul salah satu tangan Minato dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Ku…Kushina…" Minato memanggil nama Kushina.

"Iya, aku di sini" Kushina mencoba mendekat ke arah Minato. Ia memegang kepala Minato.

Tiba-tiba Minato menarik Kushina ke dekapannya.

"Apa kita pernah menjalin hubungan yang serius sebelumnya?" tanya Minato pada Kushina. Ia mesih memegang tangan Kushina.

"Eh… Apa kau sudah ingat semuanya?" Kushina berharap Minato sudah mengingatnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengingat sebuah percakapan. 'aku ingin sebenarnya kita tidak berbohong tapi benar-benar pacaran' hanya itu yang aku ingat. Yang lain tak begitu ingat" Minato kembali berusaha mengingat.

Tanpa Minato sadari Kushina sudah menangis, ia menangis karena ia merasa senang karena Minato masih berusaha mengingat kelanjutan dari percakapan itu. Masih segar di ingatannya. Saat itu mereka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing.

"Kushina, kenapa kau menangis?" Minato berusaha untuk duduk, kemudian dia memeluk Kushina yang sedang duduk di dekatnya.

"A…Aku… Ha…Hanya… Se…Senang… Hiks…" kata Kushina sesenggukan. Minato kemudian memegang wajah Kushina, kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Aku rasa kita pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya. Bukankah hal itu yang membuatmu menjadi menangis?" Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum. Minato kemudian mengusap air mata Kushina.

"Memang dulu kita pernah berpacaran" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Hh… Maafkan aku Kushina! Aku membuatmu menanggung semua penderitaan ini sendirian" sesal Minato.

"Tak apa. Dan kalau kau ingin mengingat semuanya lagi, pelan-pelan saja" saran Kushina.

"Ehm…"

"Kaa-san!" Minato kaget ketika Kaa-sannya ada di pintu dengan senyuman tersirat di wajahnya.

"Tak apa! Jangan hiraukan aku! Lanjutkan adegan mesra kalian itu!" kata Misaki santai.

Kushina dan Minato sweatdrop.

"Ok, aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang! Aku mau tidur sekarang" Kushina pun beranjak pergi.

"Apa-apaan ini Kushina? Aku baru saja ingin melihat adegan romantis kalian berdua. Eh, Kushina malah mau tidur!" Misaki protes, ia baru saja akan menonton adegan romantic anaknya dan calon menantunya.

Misaki tersenyum nakal pada dua manusia di depannya.

"Kaa-san! Jangan lakukan itu!" cegah Minato.

Tapi, Misaki sudah mengambil kunci kamar Minato, dan langsung mengunci pintu dari luar.

"SELAMAT MALAM BUAT PENGANTIN YANG BELUM MENIKAH!" kata Misaki dari luar.

Kushina berusaha membuka pintu dari dalam.

"BIBI! Aku mau keluar! Aku mau tidur!" Kushina berteriak sambil memukul pintu.

"Tak bisa! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Kalian lama sekali menjadi pengantin barunya, aku sudah mengimpikan rumahku ini ramai dengan anak kecil, yang tentunya dari kalian!" kata Misaki menjelaskan semua alasannya mengurung dua manusia yang belum terikat pernikahanitu dikurung dalam satu ruangan.

"APA? KAA-SAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN!" Minato mulai tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ibunya.

"Kaa-san serius Minato! Dan kalau kau tidak tahan, silahkan saja tidur di kamar mandi. Hihihi..." tawa Misaki.

Ia tau, tak mungkin Minato yang secerdas itu mengambil keputuan yang dapat membuatnya sakit.

"Sialan!" rutuk Minato.

Sementara Kushina hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kushina terpaksa menjalaninya untuk malam ini saja.

"Ya sudah, begini saja. Aku akan tidur di lantai, dan kau tidur di kasur" saran Kushina, ia memilih jalan itu karena tidak mungkin orang yang sakit tidur di lantai.

"TIDAK! Kita tidur di kasurku saja!" kata Minato menahan semurat merah di wajahnya.

"A...Apa?" Kushina blushing berat dengan perkataan Minato yang menurutnya belum pantas dilakukan.

"Aku ingin aku saja yang tidur di lantai. Tapi kau pasti protes! Kalau kau tidur di lantai, aku tidak tega. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Sudah cukup aku menyakitimu" kata Minato sambil mengambil selimut putih dari lemarinya.

"Aku orangnya kuat kok! Jadi kau tak usah khawatir" Kushina berusaha meyakinkan Minato kalau dia adalah orang yang kuat.

"T-I-D-A-K TIDAK!" Minato men-deathglare ke arah Kushina, Kushina tidak dapat berkutik lagi.

Minatopun membentangkan selimut putih yang di ambilnya tadi ke sebelah kiri kasur.

"Kau tidur di sebelah kiri. Aku di sebelah kanan" kata Minato. Kemudian ia naik ke atas kasur dan memasukkan dirinya ke selimut berwarna putih di sebelah kanan.

Sudah 15 menit Minato berbaring, tapi ia tak kunjung tidur. Ia hanya gugup, karena baru pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan Kushina, walaupun nanti saat ia telah menikah ia juga akan tidur dengan Kushina.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kushina sambil membaca beberapa buku di lemari buku milik Minato.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa belum tidur?" Minato kembali bertanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membaca buku yang ada disini. Kau kenapa belum tidur?" Kushina masih asyik mencari buku yang akan ia baca.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur"

"Apa karena aku ada di sini?"

"Ti... Tidak, entah mengapa aku masih berusaha mengingat semuanya"

"Jangan terlalu di -pelan tapi pasti saja"

"Hati dan pikiran wanita sungguh bagaikan teka-teki bagi pria" kata Minato sambil terseyum.

"Hh... Daripada kau mengoceh terus, lebih baik kau tidur" kata Kushina sambil mengarah ke kasur, dan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut.

"Baiklah nona"

Kemudian mereka memejamkan mata mereka.

Jam 4 pagi.

Misaki yang sudah bangun membuka pintu kamar melihat suatu pemandangan dan langsung mengambil kamera dari kamarnya, lalu memfotonya.

'Wah... wah... Belum menikah saja sudah semesra itu! Apa lagi sudah menikah? Wah, aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu rumah ini ramai dengan suara tangisan bayi' batin Misaki.

Jam 7.30 pagi

"Hn" Kushina berusaha menggerakkan badannya. Tapi terasa berat, kemudian ia melihat ada tangan di dekat bahunya, dan melihat tangannya di leher seseorang.

"MINATO!" teriakan Kushina menggegerkan kediaman Namikaze tersebut.

"Hn... Ada apa Kushina?" Minato masih berusaha membuka matanya.

"CEPAT MENJAUH!" kata Kushina yang udah blushing berat.

Saat membuka matanya, mata Minato langsung membelalak, saat ia terbangun ia sudah ada di pelukan Kushina. Ia sadar saat itu mereka bagaimana.

Terbangun dengan keadaan saling memeluk, itu adalah hal yang sangat membuat mereka malu. Kemudian mereka mejauhkan diri, tentu saja dengan muka yang semerah kepiting.

"Aa... Aku akan pergi ke kamarku setelah membereskan kamarmu" Kushina langsung merapikan selimut yang ia pakai tadi malam.

Setelah selesai ia langsung keluar. Ia masih deg-degan dengan kejadian itu

Kushina pov~

Uh... Kenapa aku harus tidur dalam pelukannya! BAKA!

Duk!

Aduh, ternyata aku menabrak dinding kamarku.

"Kushina-sama, apakau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat.

"A... Aku tidak apa-apa" kataku. Aku canggung dengan suffix –sama itu.

"Nyonya tadi berpesan, kalau kau sudah bersiap katanya sarapan bersama dibawah" jelas maid itu.

"Bilang saja kalau mau sarapan dahulu, sarapan saja dahulu, aku agak lama" aku tidak mau mereka menungguku, bisa-bisa mereka bisa sakit perut karena menungguku.

"Baiklah Kushina-sama" katanya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Kemudian aku menutup pintu kamarku, aku pergi ke lemari dan memilih baju yang akan ku pakai, beberapa dressku ambil, tapi tujuanku mengarah ke dress putih yang lumayan tertutup, bahannya katun, tangannya pendek, kerahnya seperti kerah baju sekolahku, roknya selutut, lalu aku mengambil yang itu. Lalu aku mengambil tas tangan berwarna putih juga, dan mengambil sepatu sneakersku yang berwarna hitam. Kemudian akupun mandi. Setelah mandi, aku memakai baju yang ku ambil tadi. Rambutku ku sisir dan aku ikat kuda, kemudian aku pun mengambil sepatuku, tapi sepatuku menghilang. Akupun keluar mencari sepatuku, dan saat itu aku pun berpapasan dengan Minato yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan baju kemeja berwarna putih. Ia memandangiku aneh.

"Aa... Ada apa kau memandangiku begitu?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau... cantik sekali hari ini" katanya dengan muka yang berwarna merah.

"Aah... Akukan harus mengurus perusahaanku an sekolah Bibi Tsunade, kau sendiri mau kemana dengan baju itu?" aku penasaran dia akan kemana.

"Oh, aku akan pergi dengan Kaa-sanku. Kenapa?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tak ada. Oh iya, apa kau melihat sepatu sneakersku? Warnanya hitam" aku baru ingat tujuanku keluar dari kamar.

"Tidak" katanya.

"Kushina! Minato! Apa kalian sudah siap?" Bibi Misaki memanggil kami.

"Ayo turun" ia sudah ada di tangga menungguku.

"Tunggu! Kamarku masih berantakan" aku baru ingat bagaimana keadaan kamarku, file-file yang harusku bawa berserakan di kasur, dan dress yang masih berserakan di kasur, lemar yang masih terbuka, dan lainnnya.

Aku kemudian berlari ke kemarku, merapikan semuanya. Tapi Minato mengambil file-file yang harus ku bawa. Ia memasukkan file-file itu ke dalam tas tanganku. Setelah semuanya beres, Minato menyerahakan tas tanganku.

"Ini" ia menyerahkan tas itu padaku

"Arigatou atas semuanya" akupun membungkukkan kepalaku.

"Ah, kau tak perlu begitu, itu sudah wajar! Sebagai manusia kita haru saling membantu, bukan?" katanya.

"Iya, tapi Arigatou!"

Kemudian kami keluar kamar, dan saat turun Bibi Misaki histeris dengan kami berdua.

"WAH! Aku melihat pasangan yang tidur sambil berpelukan sedang berjalan di tangga ini" Aku dan Minato hanya bisa Sweatdrop dengan kelakuan Bibi tadi.

"Apa? Mereka tidur bersama?" tanya Tou-san kaget, beliau baru pagi ini pulang setelah mengurus semua barang-barang Bibi Tsunade.

"IYA! POSISINYA ROMANTIS SEKALI! BAHKAN MEREKA TERTIDUR DENGAN POSISI SALING MEMELUK SATU SAMA LAIN" kata Bibi Misaki sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Kaa-san! Sudahlah! Ini membuat Kushina kurang nyaman" kata Minato mengingatkan Kaa-sannya

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan"

Normal pov~

Kushina, Minato, Misaki dan Hiroshi pun memulai sarapan mereka dengan hidangan berupa jus dan roti.

Misaki terus saja membicarakan posisi tidur Minato dan Kushina saat itu. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa saling berpandangan, karena mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Uhuk..." Kushina tersedak.

"Kau tak apa Kushina?" tanya Misaki yang khawatir, karena ia tak mau Kushina kenapa kenapa.

"Hei, Minato! Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kushina tadi malamkan?" tanya Misaki menyelidiki, sementara Kushina sedang pergi dari sana.

"Uhuk..." sekarang Minato yang tersedak.

"Hh... Padahal aku mengharapkan terjadi sesuatu tadi malam" kata Misaki kecewa.

"Misaki, itukan masalah mereka berdua! Jangan ikut campur! Tapi lucu juga mereka" sambung Hiroshi.

"Kaa-san! Apa-apaan sih pertanyaannya? Untung saja Kushina tidak ada disini!" kata Minato sambil duduk.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau Kushina masih utuh atau belum! Itu saja" kata Misaki santai.

"Tak usah khawatir Bi! Kalau dia macam-macam denganku, aku kan bisa teriak" kata Kushina yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan makannya" kata Hiroshi.

Kemudian mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

"Oh iya, hari ini tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Kushina.

"Tanggal 19 April" kata Misaki.

"Berarti kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi kau akan ulang tahun. Atau tepatnya tanggal 10 Juli" kata Minato.

"Benar! Lho, kau kok tau? Kau udah ingat?" tanya Kushina.

"Sedikit, kenapa?" Minato heran.

"Wah, tak ku sangka kau megingat ulang tahunnya Minato" kata Misaki kagum.

"Tentu saja! Oh iya, Kushina, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Minato.

"Bisa, dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Di taman saja! Ayo!" Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina, dan membawanya keluar.

Misaki ingin melihat mereka.

"Tou-san, tolong jaga Kaa-san" kata Minato, Misaki sudah tau apa maskud anknya itu.

"Baiklah Minato! Kaa-san tidak akan melihat kalian!" Misaki kesal.

Tapi, Misaki masih mencoba cara lain. Ia menyuruh salah satu maid untuk merekam apa yang mereka lakukan. Lalu maid itu membuntuti Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina duduk di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon bunga sakura.

"Kushina, sebenarnya aku ingin jujur" kata Minato.

"Apa? Tentang apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah mengingat semuanya tadi malam, saat kita tidur, aku bermimpi tentang semuanya yang pernah aku lupakan, juga tentang kita" kata Minato.

"Aa...Apa? Kau sudah mengingatnya?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya" kata Minato sambil berdiri di adapan Kushina.

"Boleh, tanyakan saja apa yang kau mau tanyakan" kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Minato sambil mengambil tangan Kushina dan mencium tangan Kushina.

Minato Pov~

"Aaa...Aa...A...Aku..." Kushina terbata-bata.

"Iya?"

"Aku mau" kata Kushina.

"Arigatou" aku berterima kasih padanya karena dia mau menikah denganku.

Kemudian akupun memeluknya erat, aku tak mau lupakan dia lagi.

"Aishiteru Kushina"

"Aishteru too Minato"

**TBC**

Akane: Gomen ya readers, kalau Gak Nyambung! Maklum masih labil!

Kushina: Iya, Gomen!

Minato: Kushina, kita akan menikah sebentar lagi!

Kushina: Tapi misteri tentang kecelakaan kita belum terungkap lho!

Minato: *ngedeathglare Akane*

Akane: GOMEN! m(_ _)m

Kushina: Akane, gimana para Readers?

Akane: Suruh nongkrong aja di depan laptop sampe di update lagi *digorok* *digiling* *dibakar readers*

Iya, iya tunggu aja kelanjutannya ya!

MinaKushiAka: REVIEWNYA PLEASE!

Ps: Sorry Minna-san. Akane agak terkendala dengan updatenya, soalnya ada urusan yang lumayan banyak di kerjakan.


	8. Gomen Minna-san!

**Gomen Minna-san!**

**New Life With Scarlet String….**

**Discontinued!**

Alasan:

Author udah mulai di kuntit orang

Author mulai lupa ama alurnya

Author sedang merencanakan ujian yang akan datang

Penggantinya, mudah-mudahan akan muncul dalam 1-2 minggu kedepan (atau bisa lebih cepat)

Sekian dari Namikaze Akane

Sekali lagi

**Gomen!**


End file.
